Dans le port de Suna
by Demonia Farfallira
Summary: [one-shot] No couple, Song-fic. Quand une folle reprend une vieille chanson et la transforme au gout de gaara, ça donne ça


Titre : Dans le port de Suna

Auteur : Dem

Rating : Pg

Disclaimer : les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama et la chanson est de Jacques Brel, mais la transformation est de moi

Note : Je suis désoléeeeeeeeee, mais fallais que je la sorte un jour

La chanson : Amsterdam (remanié by me) par Jacques Brel

* * *

Il était assis au bord des berges d'amarrages, aucun bateau n'était à quai pour le moment, laissant le port vide, la lune et les étoiles éclairant ce si beau lieu. Quelques bars étaient encore ouverts, les odeurs d'alcools et de nourriture parfumant l'air. Ce jeune garçon de 18 ans regardait la mer à perte de vue, il aimait cette vision et il ne se rendit pas compte des deux personnes présentes derrière lui.

Gaara ?

Oui ?

Il se retourna et vit que sa sœur et son frère se tenaient derrière lui. Ils s'assirent chacun à côté de lui et regardèrent eux aussi la mer.

vous faites quoi là ?

On se demandait où t'étais passé. Répondit Temari

Ho… Désolé de vous avoir inquiétés

T'en fais pas p'tit frère. Répondit Kankuro

Ils regardèrent tous les trois l'étendue marine devant eux. Aucun ne voulait briser ce moment de paix, rarement atteint quand ils étaient ensembles. Gaara se décida et murmura :

vous vous souvenez de la chanson que Baki avait chanté quand on l'avait bourré au saké pour connaître le nom de sa petite amie ?

Oui, mais pour le coup du nom de sa petite amie, ça a pas été une franche réussite. Murmura aussi Temari.

Mais pour la chanson, c'était éducatif. Sourit Kankuro

Ils se regardèrent et entonnèrent tout les trois d'une voix claire la fameuse chanson :

_Dans le port de Suna  
Y a des ninjas qui chantent  
Les rêves qui les hantent  
Au large de Suna  
Dans le port de Suna  
Y a des ninjas qui dorment  
Comme des oriflammes  
Le long des berges mornes  
Dans le port de Suna_

_Y a des ninjas qui meurent  
Pleins de saké et de drames  
Aux premières lueurs  
Mais dans le port de Suna  
Y a des ninjas qui naissent  
Dans la chaleur épaisse  
Des langueurs océanes_

_Dans le port de Suna  
Y a des ninjas qui mangent  
Sur des nappes trop blanches  
Des maki sushis ruisselants  
Ils vous montrent des dents  
A croquer la fortune  
A décroisser la lune  
A bouffer des haubans  
Et ça sent le sushi  
Jusque dans le cœur des rouleau de printemps  
Que leurs grosses mains invitent  
A revenir en plus  
Puis se lèvent en riant  
Dans un bruit de tempête  
Referment leur braguette  
Et sortent en rotant_

_Dans le port de Suna  
Y a des ninjas qui dansent  
En se frottant la panse  
Sur la panse des kunoichis  
Et ils tournent et ils dansent  
Comme des soleils crachés  
Dans le son déchiré  
D'un _**_shakuhachi_**_ rance  
Ils se tordent le cou  
Pour mieux s'entendre rire  
Jusqu'à ce que tout à coup  
Le shakuhachi expire  
Alors le geste grave  
Alors le regard fier  
Ils ramènent leur village  
Jusqu'en pleine lumière_

_Dans le port de Suna  
Y a des ninjas qui boivent  
Et qui boivent et reboivent  
Et qui reboivent encore  
Ils boivent à la santé  
Des putains de Suna  
De Konoha ou d'ailleurs  
Enfin ils boivent aux dames  
Qui leur donnent leur joli corps  
Qui leur donnent leur vertu  
Pour une pièce en or  
Et quand ils ont bien bu  
Se plantent le nez au ciel  
Se mouchent dans les étoiles  
Et ils pissent comme je pleure  
Sur les femmes infidèles  
Dans le port de Suna  
Dans le port de Suna_

Les trois frères du sable se tenaient par les épaules et chantaient en se balançant. Les gens étaient sortis des bars et écoutaient le chant des trois enfants du désert, Baki, qui passait par là, souriait ; il avait rarement vu Gaara, Kankuro et Temari s'entendrent aussi bien. Les trois jeunes gens se regardèrent à la fin de la chanson et éclatèrent de rire. Baki s'approcha d'eux et tapota doucement sur l'épaule de Gaara, qui bascula sa tête en arrière, et sourit quand il vit Baki.

Tiens Baki-sensei

Tout le monde vous a écoutés…

C'est encore mieux. S'exclamèrent les trois chanteurs d'une même voix

Hé hé, mais vous savez quand même toujours pas le nom de ma petite amie

Si, on sait. Sourit Gaara

On t'a vu avec elle à Konoha

Z'aviez pas l'air de vous emmerder. Remit une couche Kankuro

vous avez gagner . Soupira Baki en souriant.

Les enfants, ont rentres ? demanda une voix féminine

Oui Kurenai-mama. S'exclamèrent Gaara, Temari et Kankuro en se relevant.

Baki pris la main de Kurenai dans la sienne et ils partirent à la suite des trois enfants, leurs enfants, vers leur maison à tous les  
cinq.

* * *

Et voilà, fini, pas frapper, pas tuer moi

Gaara : y a pas de port à Suna

Dem : J'ai dit que y en avait un

Gaara : mais c'est pas cool, j'suis gentil

Dem : si tu continues, tu vas être premier rôle dans «la mort d'un blaireau» et je te case avec Kankuro

Gaara :… Y a un port à Suna, j'adore être gentil

Dem :

Reviews pleaseeeeeee, Bon, j'avoue, j'ai pris un très,très,très gros retard dans mes autres Fics, jsuis désolée, j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration et ça revient tout doucement, allez, à la prochaine


End file.
